1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas discharge tube having a discharge channel for use with an ion laser and, more specifically, to a heat transmitting element for the discharge tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas discharge tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,144. As shown, the ceramic tube is immersed into a liquid which transmits heat to a heat eliminating means in the form of a hollow cylinder surrounded by cooling disks. A pressure vessel is required since the liquid evaporates and precipitates onto the walls for the heat transfer. There is a risk with the disclosed device that the liquid will evaporate sufficiently in an overload situation for the ceramic tube to become at least partially above the fluid level and will, thus, become hotter in this region than in the region effected by the liquid. This can lead to sagging and destruction of the ceramic tube.